


a little green eyed thing

by wizardxlizard



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Geralt is a himbo, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier is a himbo, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardxlizard/pseuds/wizardxlizard
Summary: Geralt jealousy finally pushes him over the edge, for better or for worse (it's for the better don't worry).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 414





	a little green eyed thing

Geralt was going to kill the bard, he was going to kill the bard and he wasn’t going to regret it.

He could only watch Jaskier drape his lithe body over anyone willing to spare him a glance before it became too much for the Witcher, and it had just about become too much. 

Currently, they were in a lively little tavern not too far off the coast, Jaskier had just finished up a set and decided to busy himself by sitting so close to a woman it appeared that they were connected all along the side, Geralt felt ready to explode. 

Not one for inaction, he readied to stand up but was stopped in his tracks as Jaskier noticed his staring. 

The bard peeled himself away from the woman and began to stalk over to Geralt.

“Now Geralt, you look grumpier than usual, what is it that’s got your knickers in a bunch?” the cheerful bard asked, seeing Geralt’s bad mood as nothing but an obstacle to overcome. 

Geralt responded with only a grunt as he was faced with the reality of actually talking to Jaskier about his jealousy, really, what was he going to do? Storm over to him and that woman and then what? Confess his affections and expect Jaskier to take him for it? The Witcher may have been old but he certainly wasn’t wise.

“Oh c’mon Geralt, were friends aren’t we-”

“No.” Something petulant made itself known, responding in a way he knew would get on Jaskier’s nerves. 

“Oh, now that’s just rude, ill be off then.” Jaskier turned with a flourish and immediately sought out the woman from before, she smiled at him and something ugly reared itself in Geralt’s chest. 

Rarely one to really think out his actions he darted a hand out and grabbed Jaskier’s wrist.

“Jaskier,” he said lowly, like he didn’t even want to hear himself.

“Geralt,” the bard responded lightly, clearly unaware of Geralt’s inner turmoil. 

Although, I suppose turmoil isn’t the right for it, considering that turmoil usually requires some mulling over of one's actions, to say that Jaskier was unaware of Geralt’s inner screaming would be more accurate. 

Geralt dropped the bard's arm and abruptly stood, he beckoned with his head for Jaskier to follow and exited the tavern to the side alley.

“Ooh Geralt, wanted me alone didn’t you?” The bard laughed and followed Geralt into the narrow alley.

“Shut up bard.” He responded gruffly, unsure of what to do now that he’s gotten the bard alone.

“That’s not a no Geralt,” Ah, Jaskier can always take Geralt into any opening, perfect.

“No, I suppose it wasn’t a no.” Geralt surprised himself with how honest he was, he supposes he never was great at lying directly to the bard, favoring less difficult lies by omission.

Jaskier gaped for a moment before recovering quickly, as usual.

“Well then,” Jaskier stalked closer to the Witcher, slowly backing him into the wall, hidden from prying eyes by the darkness. “That would be news to me Geralt.”

“Really bard? I always thought you were rather quick-witted.” Geralt nearly unconsciously dropped his hands from his chest to his sides and took a half step to Jaskier.

“Ah! he compliments me now, who are you and what have you done with my Witcher?” Jaskier moved closer with every word, only a foot away now, Geralt could hear the pounding of his heartbeat.

“Your Witcher, eh?” Geralt was sure even without a Witchers enhanced hearing Jaskier would be able to his own rapidly beating heart.

“Problem with that? I find it rather fitting,” Jaskier leaned in a bit before taking his next step, he was close enough to feel his breath on Geralt’s face, it was bliss to be so close and it was torture to still be so far.

“Hm... yes, I do think it fits.” Geralt was nothing short of breathless now, unable to focus on nothing else but Jaskier’s plush lips and cornflower blue eyes.

“The Bard and his Witcher, I think that’s a tale for the books, our story to be told for generations to come. All reveling in our heroics.” Jaskier’s voice was just above a whisper now as he took that last step, putting himself only inches from Geralt’s face. 

“Gods bard, don’t you ever shut up?” Geralt quipped back weakly, he felt wrecked, being this close to Jaskier and carrying on with their usual banter was doing nothing good for his fragile heart. 

“I can think of a few other ways to keep my mouth occupied Geralt.” Jaskier was practically breathing into Geralt’s mouth at this point and it was driving the Witcher wild.

“Hm, is that so?” Geralt replied, teetering on the precipice of something great and dangerous.

“Just kiss me already Geralt or I’ll surely die.” The Witcher couldn’t help but agree with that sentiment, he leaned once more, where his lips just barely brushed against the bards.

“We can't have that now can we,” he whispered, before finally pressing his lips to Jaskier’s.

It was leagues better than the Witcher had ever allowed himself to imagine, and soon, Jaskier’s nimble fingers found their way tangled in Geralt’s hair. 

After a few moments of what can only be described as a passionate embrace, Jaskier broke away with a laugh, “Gods Geralt, I’ve wanted to do nothing else for so long, and you looked so jealous earlier, I’m glad I got my hopes up.”

“Well, id prefer if you didn’t go throwing yourself at any pretty bar wench that smiles at you if you don't mind” The Witcher laid a tender hand onto Jaskiers face.

“I certainly don't mind, why would I when I've got my very own pretty Witcher right here.” the bard smiled and leaned into Geralt;s touch.

Geralt let out a deep chuckle and slung his arm around the bard's shoulders, leading them both to an inn to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this my ask is open on tumblr for prompt suggestions, @ battlecries-dear  
> Thanks a bunch for reading


End file.
